The Bridges and Oceans That Connect Us and Divide Us
by No Fate 1990
Summary: This is a sequel to my story called "The Pirate Princess". In this story, Elizabeth is still recovering from Noel's loss and her miscarriage. She is trying to reconnect with Jack and Baelfire. Elizabeth and Will have adopted Jack's secret love child, a baby girl named Eden. They are torn between allowing Jack to know about Eden or not.
1. A Bittersweet Noel

**Noel Sparrow's p.o.v (the daughter of Jack and Elizabeth)**

I am torn between two worlds. My heart longs for both the shore and ocean. Home offers me a warm bed, food and tender loving care.

I live a glamorous and yet very sheltered lifestyle there. Submissive, I am not free to be myself because of my grandfather's strict

rules. My kingdom, a beautiful ship named Iris provides sanctuary for free spirits such as mine. My father, the famous Jack

Sparrow gave her to me as a birthday gift long ago. Although I am the captain, Baelfire is who is my twin brother steals the spotlight

from me. We are the product of our parents' drunken one night stand. We were born one cold December night on our dad's ship. Baelfire

was born first with a silver spoon in his mouth. Quiet and fragile, I entered the world with less fanfare. I was so sick that I wasn't

expected to survive. My mother's love and breast milk renewed my strength. Unlike Baelfire, I have spent my entire life fighting

asthma. It is Baelfire's responsibility to take care of me in our parents' absence. Uncle Will checks upon us from time to time.

* * *

**Baelfire's p.o.v**

"I don't need you, but I love you" I confess staring out onto the ocean. The wind blows Noel's hair exposing her watery eyes. Lately, Noel has been dealing with a cold

and allegories. Her asthma attacks are getting worse. I blame it all on Mother nature. "We are twins. You will always need me" sniffling, she corrects me. "If we are twins

then why don't you follow my lead?" I bring to her attention. "You are beyond my help and reach. We have different destinies" she discloses. Iris rocks back and forth

like a mother cradling her baby. Unstable, we are remain lost in limbo until we reach the shore.

* * *

**Time Period: Elizabeth's Flashback-The Twins' birth**

_The unsteady rocking of the ship has made childbirth and morning sickness really hard for me. The ship's movement doesn't seem to bother Jack. I can hear Jack and his _

_drunk crew mates singing Christmas songs outside my bedroom door. My screams fall upon their deaf ears. A drunk one night stand with Jack put me in this highly stressful _

_position nine months ago. Will's love and compassion slipped through my hands. Pregnant, my fate and destiny were already made. Anyway, I am glad that Jack is far away so he _

_doesn't have to watch me suffer. Exhausted, I continue to knock on death's door. "Push, Liz, bear down" my friend and midwife, Piper instructs me. I grit my teeth and push hard _

_with each contraction. Piper puts her hands underneath the bed cover in preparation to catch the baby. " I can't do this, its too hard " I cry out in pain. "Your ordeal is almost _

_over. You are making excellent progress" Piper encourages me. Her encouraging words restores my strength and hope. Surprisingly, I deliver twins whose names are Baelfire and _

_Noel. I consider them to be my Christmas miracles. Their loud cries call forth Jack and his crew mates. I am the center of attention for once. The men favor my son, Baelfire more _

_than Noel. Since Noel has breathing problems, she doesn't deserve their love. The umbilical cord was tied around Noel's neck in which has caused her shortness of breath. It is _

_possible for this problem to develop into Asthma. Piper expects Noel not to live long. My heart breaks over the thought of losing my precious baby girl. I hold Noel close to my _

_heart because she is sick and needs extra tender loving care. Slowly, the sunlight returns back to her pretty eyes. _

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Scenario: The twins' birth**

**Elizabeth's p.o.v**

If I knew I would suffer greatly in childbirth then I would've never slept with Jack nine months ago.

I have regretted our drunken one night stand. Jack wasn't ready to be a husband or father. Will was

the right person for me, not Jack. As for today, I remain stuck in an unhappy marriage. With the help

of Piper, I have already delivered a healthy boy named Baelfire. His twin sister, Noel is much

much smaller and weaker. Against all odds, Noel is expected to survive. Sadly but surely, Jack

and his crew prefer Baelfire over her.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback-A few days after the twins' birth**

Place: The Black Pearl-The Deck

"I love you" Jack tells Bae over and over again. Delighted, Bae just cooes. Insignificant, Noel doesn't

matter to Jack. I hold her dear and close to my heart.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Place: The Black Pearl-Elizabeth's lodge**

**Scenario: Noel's birth**

**Elizabeth's p.o.v**

Exhausted, I collapse back on my pillow. "Izzy, you have a healthy baby boy" Piper announces to

me. "His name shall be Baelfire" I proclaim. While Baelfire is drinking my breast milk, I experience

contractions again. I am having another baby?! This revelation frightens me until Piper

puts a comfort hand on my shoulder. She guides me through the painful process of giving birth.

Baelfire's frail twin sister, Noel, captures my heart immediately. Her health is not that great,

therefore she requires extra tender loving care.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Elizabeth's p.o.v**

One day, when the moment was right, true love swept me off my feet. In other words, Will

recaptured my attention, mind, and heart again. We started a brand new life together. Henry

was the product of our deep love for each other. Occasionally, I sent letters to Jack and our twins

who were growing up fast. According to Jack's most recent letter, Noel has been experiencing

health problems. She desires my presence and help immediately. I dread leaving my family

and Catarina who is Henry's girlfriend that I am starting to like. Luckily, they have decided to

join me for the trip.

* * *

**Time Period: A Nightmare and Possible Reality**

Catarina Smith Barbosa's p.o.v (She is Captain Hector Barbosa's daughter and Noel's friend)

"OH, look at the pretty stars!" I exclaim pointing to stars dancing across the night sky. "They are

pretty" Noel coughs. "If you look closely, the stars form a map" I show her. Nauseous, my friend

bends over the railing and vomits. The Black Pearl rocks and she falls into the ocean on accident.

My screams awaken Elizabeth, Will, Jack, and Henry. Known for being a very good swimmer, Henry

is able to rescue his half-sister.

* * *

**Place: The black Pearl**

**Situation: Noel is having an asthma attack**

**Elizabeth's p.o.v**

"I can't breathe" hyperventilating, Noel brings to my attention. I realize she is having an asthma

attack. Nobody except for me cares about Noel. "I am running low on my medication" she shows

me.

**Time Period: Elizabeth's Present Reality**

Situation: Noel's Asthma Attack

Suffocating, you live in a world without oxygen where time remains frozen. You keep on sinking deeper and deeper underwater. Words, do this things even matter

anymore? Your shadows, your echoes ignore all warning signs. Incredibly bright, your mind chases after an endless light. Which one is the right or wrong direction?

However did you get to this point? Still going strong time after time, your courage sees you through every awkward stage of life. I admire and adore you, precious

sweet Noel. Fading away, today is like a sparrow that is hard to catch. Tomorrow there will be no more sorrow or reasons for us to stay invincible. You have freewill, but

I still watch over you like a dove. Love is like an umbilical cord that holds us together forever.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Scenario: Noel's death**

Uncontrollably, Noel's body shakes violently in my arms. "Mom, I can't breathe" my daughter

hyperventilates. I can't find Noel's inhaler anywhere in her lodge. "We are in real bad shape. I

can't find your inhaler" I panic. "Don't worry, mom. Heaven will provide the oxygen that I need"

she continues hyperventilating. Gradually, her heart and body gives out. Nobody except for

Will hears my screams. "She's gone" Will reconfirms pulling me off Noel's dead body.

**Time Period: The Present Reality**

**Elizabeth's p.o.v**

Jack preferred getting drunk with his crew members instead of attending Noel's funeral. Selfish,

Baelfire followed his father's lead. I was the only one who actually cared about Noel. Will, Henry,

and Catarina supported me. With father's permission, Noel was buried in our family's burial plot.

**Will's p.o.v**

Noel is not yet cold in the grave, but Elizabeth is already experiencing baby fever. I assume having

another child will fill that deep hole in her heart. I have never known her to be that type of woman.

My wife pursues and pressures me about the baby subject all the way to the bedroom. Thriving

in ecstasy, my body acts differently from my heart and conscience. I am sure I have impregnated

Elizabeth.

* * *

**Elizabeth's p.o.v**

Caterina and I became pregnant around the same time. Will and Henry nearly fell out laughing. God

had been good to us in a strange funny way. While Jack and Baelfire sailed off into the sunset, we

stayed behind with Father. He provided for us and we took care of him in return. The newest

arrivals, my daughter Gabriella and Caterina's son Patrick, delighted him.

* * *

**Time Period: Seven years later**

**Elizabeth's p.o.v**

"OH, look at all the pretty Christmas lights" Gabriella points out. Will, Gabriella, and me are taking a

stroll through town. Various, Christmas lights make the town to standout. I am reminded of the

magical night when my twins were born aboard the Black Pearl.

* * *

**Time Period: The Present Reality**

**Place: The cemetery-Noel's gravesite**

**Elizabeth's p.o.v**

The spirit of grief is so heavy that I can't stand anymore. My tears fall as easily and freely as

raindrops. I keep thinking she deserved better.

* * *

**Elizabeth's p.o.v**

Lightheaded and disoriented, I faint on the front porch. I am twelve weeks pregnant. I have just

returned home from the local market with Gabriella and my best friend Piper. Noel and my unborn

son Wylie greet me on the other side.

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Situation: The Miscarriage**

**Scene: A bedroom in Elizabeth's father's manison**

**Elizabeth's p.o.v**

Will's sweet calm voice pulls me out of the abyss. I awaken and his sad eyes greet mine. "Why are

you emotional?" I ask my husband. "You had a miscarriage. We lost the baby" he explains

squeezing my hand. I am absolutely devastated. It is a good that Gabriella is with Piper and

Father because I don't want her to see me cry. My stress and anxiety brings forth intense

abdominal pain and cramps. Will and a midwife help me to deliver whatever remains of

Wylie.

* * *

**Time Period: The Present Reality**

**Situation: A Ball-a days after the miscarriage**

**Elizabeth's p.o.v**

Piper recommended for me to attend Father's ball this evening. I didn't want to let Father or Piper

down so I have decided to attend the party. I needed more time to rest and mourn for Wylie but it is

what it is.

**Will's p.o.v**

I notice Elizabeth sitting alone in a corner. She observes me dancing with our daughter Gabriella.

She appears sad and worried about something. I decide to check up on her.

**Elizabeth's p.o.v**

Heavy with child, my cousin Sybil wobbles over toward me. "I heard about your miscarriage. I am

sorry for your loss" Sybil apologizes. The word miscarriage stirs something deep within me. I

experience a mental shut down. All I can do is run from this awkward situation. I know I am

crazy and stupid for doing this, but I need breathing space. Sybil and my relatives are appalled by

my rude behavior. Father stays behind at the party with Gabriella. Will and Piper care enough to

chase after me.

**Place: William and Elizabeth's Manor**

**Elizabeth's p.o.v**

"Liz, I know how much you wanted to be around your kinfolk. We should've went back to the party

after your breakdown. I can still take you back there if you want me to" Will offered. "I thank you

for you the offer, but I am fine right here in our warm cozy bed. I am still healing and recovering

from the miscarriage" I declined nicely.

* * *

**Elizabeth's p.o.v**

Will and I floated around the idea of having a third child. We weren't actively trying, but we did have

hope. We weren't expecting to receive a miracle so soon. Sybil's dad and my uncle visited our

house with an interesting offer. He recommended for us to adopt Sybil's five month old

daughter Eden Rose. Old age and health issues prevented my uncle and his wife from taking

care of her. After much thought and discussion, Will and I became Eden's guardians.

Shockingly, we discovered later on that Eden was Jack and Sybil's daughter. They were

drunk and had one night stand. My twenty three year old cousin Sybil died in childbirth

afterwards. Jack didn't know she was pregnant. My uncle hated Jack Sparrow, therefore

he prohibited us to tell Jack about Eden.


	2. My & Her Unwanted But Necessary Meeting

Jack's p.o.v

The evil spawn aka Elizabeth sent me a note that stated we had important matters to discuss.

She requested my presence immediately. Reluctantly, I agreed to meet with her at the docks.

Baelfire was looking forward to seeing his mother again. Accompanied by Will, Elizabeth dropped

a huge bombshell on us. According to Elizabeth, I fathered her deceased cousin's baby. I couldn't

recall what had transpired between Sybil and me because I was drunk.


	3. My Heart Bleeds For Her Who He Abandoned

Elizabeth's p.o.v

My heart bleeds for her who he abandoned.

She deserved much better. She was

innocent in this situation, his quest

for power and glory.


	4. She Has Seen The Best & Worst of Times

Place: Noel's Gravesite

Will's p.o.v

Yet again, Jack abandoned his own flesh and blood. His behavior bewildered me.

Elizabeth advised me to pay him no attention. We took the baby to the cemetery.

Elizabeth released all her frustration here at Noel's gravesite.


	5. She Deserved Better But It is What it is

Elizabeth's p.o.v

She was as fragile and beautiful as a flower,

but she lost her power to use her voice. She

walked on thin ice and she had no choice

in the matter. She deserved better but it is

what it is.


	6. A Very Disturbing Revelation

Elizabeth's p.o.v

A few days later Jack sent me letter. He wrote he had discovered a small box in Noel's former

quarters. The box containing her inhaler was hidden underneath her bed. I remember Noel

couldn't find her inhaler. An asthma attack ended her life prematurely.


	7. She Killed Herself on Purpose

Elizabeth's p.o.v

She was my flesh and blood,

but she didn't feel good enough.

She was a pretty rose, but she

killed herself on purpose. Silently

but gradually, she slipped away

under my watch.


	8. Her Secret death Wish & Voided Dark Path

Time Period: The present reality

Elizabeth's p.o.v

"You are dumb and crazy for claiming that Noelle killed herself on purpose" I yelled at Jack. "Noelle did kill herself on purpose" Jack argued. "Ok, whatever. Goodbye Jack" I dismissed him. Silently, Jack gets on his ship and then rides off into the sunset.


	9. Even Now I Regret Being Blind To Reality

Elizabeth's p.o.v

Discouraged, she had

lost heart and wanted

no part of this earthly

life. She was a good

actress. She pretended to

have sass and class.

She carried a cross

but I was oblivious

to her internal suffering.

Even now I regret being

blind to reality.


	10. Maybe If She Wasn't So Fake and Naive

Elizabeth's p.o.v

I have regretted ignoring the way that others

treated her. I have regetted the pain in her eyes.

Maybe if she wasn't so fake and naive,

I could've helped her.


	11. I Should've Been There For Her More

Jack's p.o.v

I didn't mean to leave her hanging.

I didn't mean to grieve her heart

and soul. I should've been there

for her more.


	12. Her Uncovered Secret Death Wish

Will's p.o.v

I discovered Elizabeth having an emotional breakdown at Noel's gravesite. Elizabeth threw dirt repeatedly at the tombstone. "I hate you for lying to me. I hate you for committing suicide" Elizabeth yelled at Noel's spirit. I never knew Noel had a secret death wish or she killed herself.


	13. An Uncalled For Final Swansong & Goodbye

Elizabeth's p.o.v

Such heartbreaking anguish

Her uncovered secret death wish

An uncalled for final swansong and goodbye

Nevertheless an unsolved mystery

Trying to understand her misery

Even now it is ancient history

A lingering bloody river of tears


	14. Never Again, Will I Act Civil With You

Jack's p.o.v

I recall you wanted me to be honest.

I gave you my all and very best.

You still took advantage of me.

Never again, will I act civil with you.


	15. Keeping Her Memory & Joyful Spirit Alive

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Black Pearl- Elizabeth's quarters (aka her bedroom)

Situation: Noelle's birth

Piper (Elizabeth's friend and personal servant) placing a newborn baby boy on Elizabeth's stomach): Izzie, you have a son

Elizabeth (nursing her son): His name shall be Baelfire

Piper (preparing for the afterbirth): All you have to do now is deliver the afterbirth

Elizabeth (contracting again even she nurses her son): I am still having contractions. I never knew I was carrying twins.

Piper (laying Baelfire down to sleep on a nearby cot): I guess the hard part is not over yet

Elizabeth (squatting and panting): Piper...

Piper (planning to catch the other baby): I am here. You can start pushing.

Elizabeth (pushing really hard): GRR...AHA...AHA..AHA


	16. Unfathomable & Unjustified Reasons 4 Why

Elizabeth's p.o.v

Soaring skyhigh like an Eagle or an Vulture

His and her unfathomable and unjustified reasons for why

Even now they leave a trail of breadcrumbs

A bunch of leftout important details

This constant enigma and dilemma of mine


	17. Vanessa Winona Dove

Place: The Black Pearl

Jack's p.o.v

Even though I have a low tolerance for women, I still manage to find female companionship. "Jack, why you are so sad?" Vanessa who is my partner wonders. "I am thinking about Elizabeth. She has a lack of respect for me" I confide in Vanessa. "Elizabeth doesn't deserve you" she convinces me.


	18. A Time When I Should've Done More

Jack's p.o.v continued

My secret regret

A time when I should've done more

She was all alone in this world

She deserved much better

My secret regret

A time when I should've done more


End file.
